Nightmare before Chirstmas RP Story
by Rachel420
Summary: Takes place several years after the movie. It's Halloween night and Jack and sally are out and about scaring the children. Sally heard someone crying in the cemetery, and they stumble across a 13 year old human girl. HITAUS! Possibly going to be abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**(Alright quick notes here. I don't own any of the characters form Nightmare Before Christmas, they belong to Disney. I don't own Ralia, Is-Really-Betty-Crocker does. I only own Trixie.)**

Nightmare before Christmas Rp Story

Chapter 1

It was Halloween night and Jack and Sally were doing what they usually do on Halloween.  
Ralia was up in a dead tree, not necessarily watching the two but she could see them plainly. She idly strummed the small harp in her hands, playing a sad tune.  
Trixie was sitting in the graveyard crying. Some of the kids had teased her and harmed her earlier.  
Sally heard her crying. "Jack, do you hear that?" she asked.  
Jack perked his head up. "Yeah."

Sally followed the sound to the grave yard. She saw a girl with black hair with orange streaks thorough it and a black hoodie with jeans. She was the source of the crying. Sally turned to jack. "Should we do something?" she asked.  
He nodded. "Probably." He took a step forward and followed.  
Trixie heard footsteps and slowly looked up. "Hello?" she called out, carefully.  
"Hello," Jack replied.  
Trixie saw them then gave a small smile. "Hello..." she replied.  
Sally gave a warm smile back. "I'm Sally." she introduced.  
"And I'm Jack," he added. "What are you doing here? And why are you crying?"  
Ralia, growing curious after watching the trio for some time, hovered over quietly to investigate.

"I'm Trixie. Some of the kids were bullying me again..." she replied.  
"Which ones?" he asked sympathetically.  
"Does it really matter? All the kids have teased me once in a while..."Trixie replied.  
Sally helped her up.  
He frowned. Trixie smiled softly. "I'm used to it though. They're terrified of me." she replied.  
Sally looked her. "Why?" she asked.  
"My parents loved giving people a good scare even if it wasn't Halloween and they be told me I was born on Halloween."  
Jack raised his eyebrows.  
Sally looked at Jack. "She could come with us. What do you think Jack?"  
He nodded.  
Sally smiled.  
"Where are we going?" Trixie asked.  
"You'll see." Sally replied.  
Jack led them back into town. Trixie followed slowly.  
Sally smiled softly. "So where are your parents?" she asked.

Trixie sighed. "Th-they passed away a while back," she replied sadly.  
Sally looked at her. "Oh. I'm so sorry," she replied.  
Jack looked back at her, frowning softly. Trixie still followed them.  
Sally smiled softly as they entered Halloween Town.  
Trixie glanced around in amazement.  
The banshee hovered over them, silent.  
Trixie spotted her and smiled. "hello." she called to her.  
Sally smiled as she went to gather the town to introduce Trixie to them.  
Ralia smiled back. "Hello," she whispered softly, her voice echoing yet strangely empty.  
Trixie smiled softly. "I'm Trixie." she introduced.  
Sally gathered the village then asked jack to bring Trixie to the town square.  
He nodded and motioned for the two to follow him.

"I'm Ralia," she replied simply.  
Trixie smiled and followed Jack.  
Sally smiled as they walked up.  
Ralia touched to the ground and followed behind them on foot.  
Trixie walked into town and glanced around.  
Everyone was a little confused about a human being here.  
Ralia looked at the others.  
They exchanged glances with each other. "Who is she?" one asked. "Is she a human?" another added.  
Trixie just looked at them.  
Lock, shock, and barrel watched from a distance. "We should tell Oogie about this new girl at once!" shock whispered to the others. Lock and barrel agreed and headed off to tell Oogie.  
Ralia watched them go, feeling that perhaps she should follow them, but deciding against it.  
Lock, shock, and barrel quickly went to Oogie. "Oogie! Jack and Sally brought a human girl here!" they exclaimed.

Oogie turned and looked at them then rolled his dice with a smirk on his face. "Bring her to me then." he replied.  
Trixie just listened to them asking questions about her and then looked at Jack with an expression that asked for help. "Alright, alright!" Jack shouted, "Let's not ask too many questions, I'm sure she's exhausted."  
Trixie actually realized how tired she really was and nodded slowly while yawning a bit.  
Sally smiled and looked at Jack. "I'll take her to the house she can sleep." she told him leading Trixie to their home.  
Lock, shock, and barrel watched them head home. They grinned at each other and watched over Trixie waiting for the right time to grab her.  
Jack nodded and had all the other citizens leave.

Sally let Trixie sleep in her bed. Sally was now quietly playing with Zero as Trixie slept.  
Jack went and joined Sally as well.  
Sally smiled softly. "She's sleeping." she told him as zero rushed over to jack and licked him.  
Lock, shock, and barrel grinned and snuck in and captured her quietly.  
Jack nodded, smiling. "Good, we'll be able to get some answers out of her tomorrow."  
Sally smiled and nodded.  
Lock, shock, and barrel brought Trixie to Oogie. "We got her!" they called to him.  
Oogie smirked. "good." he replied as they dumped her somewhat carefully onto the ground. She moaned a bit.  
Ralia had been watching them go, and her suspicion was finally aroused by seeing them carrying something that looked very humanoid. She went to Jack and Sally. "I just saw Lock, Shock and Barrel leaving town with something that looked like a body."


	2. Chapter 2

**(I don't own any of the characters form Nightmare Before Christmas, they belong to Disney. I don't own Ralia, Is-Really-Betty-Crocker does. I only own Trixie.****)**

Chapter 2

Sally turned and looked at jack then quickly got up to check on Trixie only to find she was gone. "Jack! Trixie's gone!" she called.  
Trixie woke up and she was tied up in a cage. "What?" she mumbled to herself.  
"We have to find out where they took her!" Jack exclaimed, "Do you know which way they went?" Ralia nodded and pointed. Sally nodded and ran off in that direction with zero trailing behind her.  
Ralia followed after Jack.  
Trixie kept trying to escape but to no avail. Oogie laughed as he watched her pace around in the cage.  
Jack stopped when he saw the tree that was Oogie's domain. "They must have brought her here!" Sally nodded.

Trixie knew she couldn't escape. She started to cry. She had almost never been so scared in her life.  
"I'll go in first," Ralia said, hovering a few feet above the ground and looking into the place.  
Trixie was curled up in a cage trying to block everything out.  
Lock, shock, and barrel were ruff housing with each other.  
Sally nodded softly.  
She went into the room and stayed close to the ceiling, silent and unseen.  
Every time lock, shock, or barrel came close to her, Trixie wanted to strangle them.  
Oogie rolled his dice again.  
Ralia thought for a moment about what to do. She kept to the shadows, using her abilities to make her almost invisible, so long as she stayed in the shadows. "Trixie," she whispered, "I'm here to help, and Jack and Sally are outside." Trixie noticed her and gave a small smile. "Hurry please..." she replied, the fear she had clearly in her voice.

Ralia looked around for any keys. Trixie carefully pointed at Oogie. He had the keys. _'Get jack!'_ she mouthed to her. Ralia nodded and went back outside. "Oogie Boogie is in there, and he has the keys," she reported, "she told me to get you, Jack." He nodded. "Hopefully Oogie's still scared of me." "Be careful." Sally warned him.  
Trixie noticed lock, shock, and barrel were up to something and Oogie had instructed them to do something but she didn't know what.  
Jack went up to the front door, I suppose, and knocked loudly, frowning. Lock, shock, and barrel after finishing what they were doing opened the door. "Oh hello Jack! We weren't expecting you." they said.  
Trixie waited.  
"Where's Trixie? And Oogie?" he asked commandingly, glaring down at the two miscreants. "We don't know what you're talking about jack. Last we saw Oogie was when you destroyed him." they replied. "That's not what I saw," Ralia said. They tilted their heads. "You're welcome to come and look but we don't know what you're talking about." they replied, crossing their fingers. "You'd better believe if I find her in here, you're going to be in a lot of trouble." "Yes Jack." they replied.

Oogie had now tied Trixie's hands behind her back and muffled her.  
"Ralia go through the other entrance and try and find her as well," He said. She nodded and went back to the window that she had gone through first.  
Trixie couldn't move.  
Ralia flew down and looked around for any sign of Oogie.  
Oogie was hidden in the shadows.  
She frowned profusely.  
Trixie was waiting for jack. She didn't see where Oogie had wondered off to.  
"I know you're in here Oogie," she called as bravely as her quiet voice could, "Come out."  
Oogie remained hidden.  
Giving up, she flew back out and reported her findings -or rather, lack of findings- to Jack.

Trixie wasn't sure what was going on but she wanted to just leave this place.  
Jack stormed into the building, rage on his skeletal face. As soon as he walked in Oogie triggered a trap. A cage fell from the ceiling trapping Jack.  
Trixie tried to get free to help him.  
Oogie just laughed. "You fell for that Jack?" he asked, chuckling.  
Ralia heard this and quickly flew inside. Flames spouted from her fingertips. "Let them go!" she shouted angrily, louder than a normal person would be able to. Oogie laughed. "Now why would I do that?" he asked.  
Trixie's ropes suddenly burned and her eyes glistened bright golden and her hands had flames in them. "Let him go!" she demanded.  
"Because you have two very angry people threatening to light you up," Ralia hissed, breaking from her usually quiet demeanor. Trixie nodded and broke her cage open.  
Oogie started to back up. She touched to the floor and followed him, glaring as the flames grew in size. Trixie walked up beside Ralia growling at Oogie. She had fire in her hands.  
"Are you scared, Oogie?" she asked as her voice echoed inside itself ghastly.  
"Um...no?" he replied and tried to trigger on of his traps.  
"You should be."  
Oogie backed away and triggered one of his traps and Trixie quickly got out of the way and made it over to Jack's cage trying to break it open.

"How do we free Jack?" Ralia asked. "I don't know." Trixie replied while dodging a trap.  
Ralia looked at Oogie, asking him without words.  
"Like I'm telling!" he replied.  
Trixie looked at Jack and quickly tried to burn the bars without burning Jack. He drew back from the heat. Trixie melted the bars enough so Jack could get out. He stumbled polity of the cage.  
Oogie quickly fled.  
Lock, shock, and barrel watched from a great distance.  
Trixie couldn't find Oogie. The fire in her hands died down and her eyes returned to their normal color. Trixie rubbed her eyes. "WH-what happened?" she asked a little startled.  
"We just rescued Jack."  
Trixie nodded slightly. "I can't remember anything after getting out of my cage and walking up to Oogie..." she mumbled.  
"You got a little...creepy..."  
"...how so?" she asked a little frightened.  
"Like me," Ralia said.

Trixie looked at her and Jack a little startled. "I've never done that before..." she replied.  
Jack raised his eyebrow.  
She looked at them then at her hands and a small flame appeared and she yelped. "That's new..." she said.  
Ralia watched the flame. The flame disappeared and Trixie looked at them. "We should leave..." she said. Jack nodded.  
Trixie walked toward the exit.  
The others followed.  
Once they were out Sally and Zero came over. "Are you all, alright?" she asked them. Jack nodded. "Yes, we're all fine."  
Sally smiled. "Well that's good. I'm sure everyone has questions to ask if Trixie is up to It." she said.  
Jack nodded, looking at the girl.  
Trixie smiled and nodded. "sure." she replied as they head back to town.  
"Good."  
Trixie smiled as they walked to town square.  
Sally gathered everyone.  
Many of the townspeople crowded and asked her questions.  
Trixie was explaining the best she could.  
"Everyone, please! Give her some space!"  
Trixie smiled softly. She was explaining and giving answers when she suddenly blacked out.  
Ralia hurried and caught her before she hit the ground, and Jack stared.  
Trixie moaned slightly and after a moment came to. "What happened?" she mumbled holding her head.

Sally came over. "We don't know you just blacked out." she replied.  
"We should take you to Doctor Finkelstein."  
Sally nodded helping her up.  
They took her to doctor Finkelstein.  
Ralia and Jack followed closely behind.  
Sally helped Trixie inside.  
"Doctor Finkelstein!" Jack called. The Doctor came out of a room to the left in his wheelchair. "Well, don't we have an interesting group here?" "Can you help her? She just black out for no reason." Sally said.  
Finkelstein eyed Trixie for a moment. "I could run an analysis, make sure she doesn't have any brain damage. Perhaps remove it for a little while?" Jack crossed his arms. "I'd prefer it if brains stayed where they belong." Trixie nodded. "I agree with Jack..." she replied and sat down. "It felt kind of like a vision?" she said.  
Finkelstein started running diagnostics poking and prodding at her head, all the while mumbling to himself.  
"Did you see anything?" Jack asked.

Trixie tried to ignore the poking and just waited. She looked at him.  
He looked back and then continued with his examinations.  
Trixie waited.  
"It seems she has a minor concussion," he reported, "lots of bed rest and she'll be fine."  
Sally nodded.  
Trixie looked up at them.  
"You'll be safe," Jack assured her.  
Trixie nodded. "I'll make sure that no one will come in or out," he added.  
Trixie smiled. "Thank you, Jack." She said softly.  
"I can even post a guard outside of the house and outside your room, if you want."  
"I'll be fine." she replied softly.  
Sally smiled and led her to her room only after Trixie gave Jack a hug and thanked him again.  
He smiled and retired as well.  
Ralia wandered off into the forest, she didn't ever sleep.  
Trixie fell asleep easily.

Sally stayed with her to make sure she was alright. Sally had fallen asleep in a chair in Trixie's room.  
Zero slept at the end of Jack's bed.  
Trixie slowly woke up and saw Sally.  
Ralia had returned to town and was laying on the roof of Jack's house, arms folded behind her head as she watched the sun rise.  
Trixie yawned softly.  
She quietly left her room.  
Jack nodded to her as he passed her in the hallway.  
Trixie smiled at him stopping in front of him. "Thank you again Jack, for taking me in." she said.  
"It's the least I could do," he replied.  
Trixie smiled and headed down stairs after telling him Sally was in her room.  
He nodded and went to talk to her.  
Sally was still asleep in the chair. He laid a hand on her shoulder.  
Ralia phased into the room Trixie was in through the roof.  
Sally woke up and smiled at Jack warmly.  
Trixie spotted her and smiled softly. "Hey Ralia." she spoke.

He smiled back.  
She nodded. "Good morning," she said quietly.  
Trixie smiled. "How are you?" she asked softly.  
Sally stood up. "Good morning Jack." she spoke kindly.  
"Alright. You?" Ralia asked.  
"Good morning." Jack replied.  
"I'm good. Better with the rest I had." Trixie replied, grabbing a book from the bookshelf and sat down in a chair.  
Sally smiled and walked down stairs with him.  
"That's good, she replied, peering at her rather oddly.  
He took her hand.  
Trixie looked at her. "Is something wrong?" she asked.  
Sally took his hand and smiled as she started to walk downstairs.  
She shook her head.  
He followed.  
Trixie smiled but then suddenly blacked out again right as Sally and Jack came in. Jack stared. "Take her to the doctor," he told Ralia, who picked the unconscious girl up. She flew to the doctor.  
Trixie was shivering slightly.  
She brought her to Finkelstein.  
Trixie was starting to wake up.  
The doctor took some blood. Trixie flinched as he did so. She was completely awake.  
"How are you feeling?" he asked her idly.  
"A little dizzy." she replied.

He nodded. "Well, I will run a few tests on this," he told her, "make sure you get a lot of rest."  
Trixie nodded.  
"The tests should come back in a day or two," he replied. "You can take her back now," he said to Ralia, who nodded.  
Trixie headed back with Ralia.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"The doctor took some blood to experiment on and I'm a little dizzy but other than that I'm fine." she said.  
"Why don't you sit down fort a little while?"  
Trixie nodded, sitting down in a chair.  
A few days later the results for the tests on the blood came back. Doctor Finkelstein called them all to his office.  
Trixie and the others went to the office.  
Ralia followed.  
Trixie sat down in a chair.  
Doctor Finkelstein looked at them all, a little oddly. "The blood tests came back today, as you know..." he said, sitting back in his wheelchair. "And I have some shocking news."  
"Well what is it?" Sally asked.  
"Trixie... is your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own any of the characters from Nightmare Before Christmas, they belong to Disney. I don't own Ralia, Is-Really-Betty-Crocker does. I only own Trixie.****)**

Chapter 3

Trixie whipped around to face him. "Wait what?" she asked, shocked. Sally looked at him. "...really? She went missing years ago!" she said. "According to the blood samples, we seem to have found her again." Sally turned to Trixie. Trixie was quiet. She knew she was different then the people who found her but never thought about it. "You should probably return home, you obviously have some ...catching up to do." Trixie slowly nodded and Sally gave her a small smile as they returned home. Trixie was quite most of the way then stopped and turned to Zero who had followed them and simply said, "race you home, Zero!" she called as she started running with Zero chasing her.

She quick and was able to dodge things with a problem. Ralia followed them quietly. Sally turned to Jack. "I can't believe we found her." she said watching her play with Zero in the distance. He nodded. "It's been a long time." Sally smiled as she watched Trixie play with Zero in the distance. Trixie giggled as Zero licked her. A ghost of a smile crossed Ralia's face. Trixie walked inside with zero playing with him. Sally followed. Jack and Ralia followed. Sally smiled as she walked in and sat down and Trixie sat down too with Zero curled up at her feet. The banshee only floated idly by the ceiling, muttering things to herself. Trixie wasn't sure really what to say or anything. "So." Jack said softly. Trixie slowly looked up. "Yes?" She asked.

"This must be strange." "A little bit..." Trixie replied. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any answers for the questions you must have." Trixie softly nodded. "It's fine." she said. "I wish we could answer them." Trixie smiled softly. "It's fine, really." She replied. Sally smiled softly. "Are you sure?" She asked. Trixie nodded. Ralia sat down a few feet away from Trixie, looking at her hands idly. Trixie played with zero. Zero barked. Trixie smiled and petted him. Ralia smiled and scratched Zero behind the ears. Trixie played with Zero and she yawned a bit. "So does this mean that Trixie's a banshee?" Ralia asked, slightly hopeful that there would be another of her kind. Sally shook her head. "Probably not. I could be wrong." she said.

"She exhibited a few of the same traits as I have." Trixie listened to the conversation. "But how could I be a banshee?" She asked. She shrugged. "I don't know how I became a banshee." Trixie thought about it. "But if Jack and Sally are my parents, how could I be a banshee?" she asked. She shrugged. "I don't understand really anything of the supernatural world... who knows?" Trixie shrugged. "true." she replied. Zero wanted to play with Trixie so she played with him some more. Ralia watched them. Trixie giggled as zero without being spotted or noticed by anyone else managed to sneak off with one of Jack's rib bones. Ralia cocked her head and watched Trixie. "Zero took one of Jack's ribs." she whispered quietly to her.

Zero was chewing on the bone. She started giggling too. Sally cocked her head. "What's so funny?" she asked. She shook her head. "Nothing." Sally raised an eyebrow. Ralia stayed silent. Trixie giggled. "Zero got Jacks rib bone." she whispered to Sally and she giggled but jack didn't hear. Sally grinned. Zero kept chewing on the bone. Jack had been zoning out and suddenly came back to his senses. He looked at them. "What?" He saw Zero. "Zero!" he exclaimed, getting up. "Give me the bone." Trixie was giggling. Zero hesitantly gave the bone back. Jack frowned slightly and put it back in his chest where it belonged. "I don't know how you managed to do that without my notice." Zero whimpered softly.

He sighed and patted Zero's head. Zero licked him. Trixie smiled. "Okay, okay Zero." Zero stopped licking him and curled up in Trixie's lap happily. Trixie smiled softly. Oogie was pacing around. He smiled downwards at them. Trixie smiled and petted Zero. Zero licked her. Trixie giggled. Zero wanted to go play so Trixie went outside to play with him. Zero started barking and leading her towards the edge of town. Trixie followed Zero quickly. Ralia came flying out after them. "Can I go with you?" she asked. "If you want to." Trixie replied, still chasing Zero. The approached the Hinterlands and she chased Zero inside. "Uh... Trixie... the Hinterlands are dangerous," she said quietly. "But Zero went inside!" she replied. "We need to get Zero then we can leave." She said, walking inside. "Okay..." Ralia replied quietly, following reluctantly. Trixie found Zero barking at a tree stump and she walked up.

"What is it Zero?" she asked and saw a crack just big enough for her hand to slip through and she grabbed something and pulled it out. It was a black beaded necklace. "Huh, I wonder were this came from." she said and slipped it around her neck so she wouldn't lose it. "Come Zero, time to go." she called. Ralia looked somewhat nervously at the necklace. They started to head back but they got separated. Zero was still with Trixie. "Ralia?" Trixie called and looked around and wolf attacked her. Zero barked and growled trying to protect her and Trixie managed to get away but was tripping and was getting caught by branches. "I wish I more like my parents! I would be out here by now!" she exclaimed to no one but Zero. Suddenly there's a blinding light coming from the necklace and she passed out. Ralia saw the light and immediately flew towards it.

Trixie was completely unconscious by the time Ralia got there. She looked completely normal unless you looked at her ankles and wrists and her "Skin" was a little pale. "Trixie!" she shouted, going next to her. Trixie slowly woke up. "Wh-What happened?" she mumbled. She examined herself and found nothing wrong or injured at first but when she tried to stand she fell back down and looked at Ralia. She rolled one of her pant legs up to see what was wrong and saw stitches going all the way around both her ankles. "R-Ralia...My ankles..." she stammered. "They look like Sally's." Trixie saw her wrists were the same way, in fact everywhere a joint should be there were stitches.

She hesitantly pulled one of the seams on her wrist loose and noticed the "Skin" could come off. She slowly took it off and noticed it was indeed cloth and that under it her hand was bones. She gasped. Ralia drew back slightly fearfully. "Z-Zero, Go get Jack...hurry!" she cried, fearfully. Zero flew off to town to find Jack. "Ralia, I was trying to escape some creature and I said that I wished to be more like my parents and a bright light came from the necklace." she said. Ralia inspected the necklace. Jack came running when Zero found him. "Trixie!" Trixie had slipped the cloth back over her hand before he arrived. "Jack!" She exclaimed and tried to stand but collapsed again. Trixie had taken the necklace off so Ralia could look at it.

Ralia took the necklace and picked Trixie easily up, hovering a few feet over the ground. "What's going on?" Jack asked. "I'm not sure how to explain this so..." Trixie mumbled and slipped the cloth off her wrist again, revealing her bone hand. Jack's eye sockets widened. "Wa-" "The necklace. It did this." she replied. "Have you seen it before?" she asked. He inspected it. "No, I can't say I recognize it." One of the beads was missing. "It seemed like it granted a wish..." she replied. "Like a genie," Ralia breathed. "We need to get back to town," Jack said. "Can you walk, or does Ralia have to carry you?" "I'm a little wobbly on my feet..." she replied. Zero whimpered and licked her. "I can carry you back to town," Ralia said. Trixie nodded. "thanks." she replied. She flew behind Jack as they made their way back to Halloween town.


End file.
